Come Hither
by Ketsueki Touji
Summary: Draco can't sleep, so he wanders the halls. He finds Harry alone one night, doing something fairly shocking! Lemons ensue! DMHP, NC17, SLASH COMPLETE
1. Come Hither pt 1

Alright, a few notes before I start this fic...

This is a collaboration between my dear friend Elizabeth and myself**. I wrote Draco's POV, and she wrote Harry's.** We would trade off my fic notebook to each other whenever we were done with our respective updates. **So, neither of us had ANY influence on the other's writing.** I didn't tell her what to write, she didn't tell me. Simple, ne?

**The different POV's will be separated with a line, starting off with Draco's. So, every time you see a line, the POV is switching. **

What else...ah, this story is also **NC-17**, with strong, STRONG **homosexual **themes. **So, if you don't like it, don't read it.** This is simple as well, ne? Kay.

And so, here you go. I give you Come Hither.

* * *

Draco scowled as he angrily paced the deserted hallway. _'This is ridiculous!'_ he snarled mentally. His hands trembled as he drew his thin robes closer around his lithe body. The bitter cold of the dungeons permeated his robes, chilling him to the bone. Winter wasn't exactly the best time to wander around the dungeons, he knew, let alone at night. However, tonight, as well as almost every other night this year, he just couldn't get something...or rather, _someone_, out of his mind.

No, it wasn't Pansy. He was extremely tired of everyone assuming he fancied her. It wasn't _his_ fault the bloody stalker kept following and fawning over him! He cursed under his breath as he left the corridor and made his way to the upper floors.

Why the devil did they lock up the Slytherins in the dungeons anyway? It's not as if they hate sunlight and human contact. Bloody founders...

He crept through the vacant hallways, listening lazily for any sign of Filch or Mrs. Norris. He hasn't been caught the past few weeks, so he doubted he would now. He ran into Snape a few...well, quite a bit more than a few...times, but Snape would always just scowl at him and continue on his patrol...or whatever he was doing at two in the morning. Draco didn't care to investigate.

He soon found himself on the main floor, in front of the marble staircase. He gazed up at the landing. He half expected to see the person who has been plaguing his dreams as of late...He came to his senses suddenly and mentally hexed himself. He was becoming obsessed! Draco Malfoy does NOT obsess. _Especially_ about-

"Draco...?"

'_No...not her...PLEASE not her...'_

"Drakey?"

'_Oh dear Merlin...why? WHY?!' _

Pansy stepped out of a dark alcove, hidden by shadows. "Is that you?"

'_Of course it's me, you twit! Stay. STAY! STAY LIKE THE UGLY PUG FACED DOG YOU ARE!'_

She manuvered around the various statues and stood in front of him, trying to appear seductive...and failing miserabley. "Fancy meeting you here, Drakey," she said happily.

'_What is with that awful pet name? Drakey?! Is she completely mental?!'_

"What do you want, Pansy?" he struggled to mutter. She giggled in that irritatingly bubbly way. She never acted this way around anyone else...

"That much should be obvious, Drakey." She placed a hand delicately on his chest. He grimaced. Inwardly, of course. A Malfoy never visably grimaces.

"Pansy, I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone." He strained to sound as civilized as he could. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around her annoying neck and strangle her until all the God forsaken noises she made ceased, and her pudgy little face turned blue. However, his Malfoy upbringing forbade him from sullying his elegant hands. He was jerked back to painful reality when Pansy grasped one of his hands and continued to giggle. Well, so much for not tainting his hands...

"You don't mean that."

'_Yes, I do, you bloody harpy.'_

"I know you like me, Draco."

'_About as much as choking down a pint of botuber pus.'_

"I really like you, too..."

"I hope a blast-ended skewert eats you." He was startled to hear his own voice echo through the vast hall. He glanced at Pansy's face and saw that her beady little eyes were shining with tears.

"Wh-what did y-y-you say?" He sighed heavily. He opened his mouth to respond, but was soon interrupted by a shrill shrieking noise. He looked around for the source, thinking it was some sort of banshee that had snuck into the school. "You...you...unbelievable _PRICK!_" Oh. "Here I am, telling you my bloody feelings, and you just...just...AGH! How you could reject _me?!_" He smirked. As long as he was getting screamed at, he might as well have fun.

"Parkinson, even Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't want you." Her tiny eyes widened...which didn't really do much, in Draco's opinion...and she shrieked again. She drew her hand back and slapped him, fairly hard. The resounding smack echoed loudly in his ears. He glared at her as his hand flew to his tender cheek. Sure, he _was_ asking for it, but _no one _slaps a Malfoy. She glared right back. They held each others' glare for a moment before Pansy huffed and whirled around, stomping towards the dungeons.

Draco rubbed his swollen cheek gingerly as he turned the other way and hurried down an abandoned corridor. There was no doubt Filch heard their exchange. He'd be around in a flash, despite his strange walk, with that ruddy cat in tow. As soon as he was a safe distance away, he slowed to a relaxed saunter. His encounter with Pansy distracted him for a short while, but his problem returned swiftly.

He knew the theories that went around school. Parkinson. That was obviously not true. Granger. His stomach heaved at the thought. He forgot who exactly started that one, but if he remembered, he'd personally rip out their intestines and strangle the culprit with them, Malfoy principles be damned.

He suddenly heard a noise. He stopped walking and glanced around, listening intently. It sounded like...music? He ignored it and kept walking.

Hell, he'd even heard of him and _Weasley_. That made him almost hurl on the spot. Those ruddy Weasley's and their obnoxious orange hair and freckle filled faces...Where did that even COME from? He didn't even know her first name! Something like Minnie...or Carrie...or B-

He stopped abruptly. The music he heard before was louder now. It sounded almost...jazzy? Bloody Muggle music. He started walking again, now following the sound of the saxophone themed music.

No. The person he'd come to obses-..._think_ about lately was worse...MUCH worse. It was so utterly ridic-

He stopped again. He was facing a door towards the end of the deserted hallway. Catchy jazz music floated out of the slightly ajar door. Through the crack, he saw movement...someone in black robes...He reached out and eased the door open soundlessly. What he saw made his eyes fly open in shock. "What the bloody hell...?!"

* * *

It had been a habit of Harry's since the beginning of the year. Late at night, he would sneak out of the Gryffindor common room and travel down to the fifth floor. He would search for and enter an empty classroom and then conjure an old record player. He would put the record he preferred for the night on and then the fun began. He had heard his aunt and uncle listen to enough jazz music to acquire a taste for it, and so, his secret hobby was born.

Harry had been fortunate enough to find the Mirror of Erised tonight. When he looked inside, he saw the object of his desire dancing with him. He groaned at the image that caused his trousers to become painfully tight. Looking away from the mirror, Harry conjured a table and stood on top of it.

The record began to play and the jazz sounds filtered out. Closing his eyes, Harry let the music wash over him as he slowly swayed his hips. Turning into the dancer he was, Harry smirked as he unbuttoned his cloak. As the task was completed, Harry let the robe fall from his shoulders only.

The image in the mirror caused Harry to continue. He removed his trousers and boxers all at once. He never wore shirts when he went to dance every night...it was just easier not to. Harry stood clad in nothing but his robe and tie when he looked into the mirror again. Why he wore his tie without his shirt, he didn't know, but he liked the look of it.

He could see the empty classroom's door slightly ajar and a head of platinum blonde hair in the mirror. Harry felt his cock give a twinge of excitement when he saw the object of his affection. Deciding now would be the best time to act, he magicked a pole to appear in the center of the room. Harry climbed down from the table and wrapped his hand around the smooth silver of the pole.

Going back to the music, Harry wrapped his body around the pole and continued to dance. In his mind, Harry knew Draco was still watching him. With and idea in mind, Harry let his robes slip lower down his body. Now that he was almost naked, the song ended and Harry stopped. Another song started, but Harry didn't start again. _'He better not leave without letting me dance for him...'_ Harry thought as he waited for Draco's reaction.

* * *

Draco's eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the incredibly erotic sight of Harry's hips rolling in time with the jazzy music. He felt himself grow instantly hard when the cloak fell past Harry's shoulders and pooled at the small of his back He watched hungrily as Harry's toned shoulder muscles rippled under his lightly tanned skin. He groaned softly, only to have it swallowed by the music, when his erection pressed against the soft, cool material of his pajama bottoms. They weren't exaclty the best choice when it came to hiding his arousal...

He was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard a faint pop. He glanced over to where Harry had pointed his wand and saw...a pole? What the devil was he going to use th-...Oh.

Harry wrapped himself around the pole...oh, how he wished he was the pole...His knees grew weak when the robe fell a few inches, exposing Harry's arse. His breathing hitched when his roaming eyes caught Harry's. Oh...bugger. Harry smirked and continued dancing around the pole, seemingly unfazed by Draco's presence. _'He's teasing me, that prat,'_ he thought. He continued to watch Harry slither against the pole. He didn't notice himself stepping into the room and closing the door quietly behind him. The music was getting slower and quieter. Draco stood against the wall, trying to suppress his groans as Harry's movements became slow and seductive. He clenched his fists at his sides to prevent himself from grasping his bulging cock.

'_Damn him,'_ he mentally cursed. Harry let his robes fall to the floor, pooling on the ground. Draco grit his teeth and stayed where he was. He would not run and tackle the Gryffindor. That was _not _how a Malfoy would go about things. No, he would be the one in control.

He smirked his typical smirk, and took a few steps forward, almost strutting. Harry caught his smirk and froze, eyeing him as he made his way towards him. Draco's smirk grew smug. '_I have him now...'_ he thought proudly. He stopped right in front of Harry, whose eyes were wide and blinking in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something, but froze again when Draco placed his hands on either side of his neck, grasping his shoulders firmly. The sudden contact with Draco's cold hands made Harry shiver, which caused Draco to laugh. Mentally, of course.

He brushed his hands across Harry's collarbone, making Harry tremble underneath him. He took hold of Harry's tie, sliding it off his neck so that the silk slithered off his body. Harry's breathing became uneven and shallow. Draco's smirk never left his face, watching Harry's body respond to his touch.

He held the scarlet and gold tie in one hand and grabbed Harry's wrists in his other. The task was made incredibly easy with Harry's cooperation...or rather, his lack of protesting. In one fluid movement, he lifted Harry's hands above his head and quickly tied them to the silver pole with his tie. Harry's eyes widened even further as he struggled against the bond, half-heartedly, Draco noticed. Harry's emerald eyes connected with Draco's pale grey eyes once again.

"I have you right where I want you, Potter."

* * *

Harry went over the last few moments in his mind and realized where he had gone wrong. He had underestimated the Slytherin Prince and now he was tied to his own pole. Not that he was complaining. In all honesty, the idea of being tied up to the cool metal was a major turn on.

Draco's pale grey eyes burned into his emerald ones. He saw the hidden promise behind them and shivered again. This was what he had wanted for some time now. With excruciating want, he waited for Draco to make his next move.

The Slytherin smirked and leaned forward. He bit Harry's bottom lip and flicked his tongue in a teasing manner. Harry's breath came in a couple of short spurts as the Slytherin backed away. Tentatively, Draco reached out and skimmed Harry's athletic figure with his icy fingers.

Harry felt himself grow hard as Draco's cold hands roamed over his heated skin. When the perfectly manicured hand wrapped around Harry's erection, the Gryffindor boy let a low, lustful groan escape from his parted lips. Smiling devilishly, Draco removed his hand and instead pressed his body to Harry's. The contact surprised the emerald eyed boy at first, but he found it worked to his advantage.

Harry used Draco like he had the pole. He wrapped one leg behind the blonde's back and ground his hips against him. Draco let out a strangled growl of pleasure and Harry gave a silent whoop of triumph. Harry took note of Draco's grey eyes and nearly groaned at the raw lust in them.

As Draco pulled back, Harry felt himself grow disappointed. Why weren't his advances working? '_I'll just have to give him a real show...'_ Harry smirked evilly. Before Draco could do much of anything, Harry ground his hips backward to brush against the stripper's pole.

The cold metal sent arrows of arousal into Harry's already hard cock. The Gryffindor savior groaned loudly and continued until he felt he would die from lack of contact with his problem. Looking up through half-closed eyes, Harry saw Draco watching him like a man starved and Harry was a delicious feast all for him. The blond subconsciously began to strip his clothes away from his body and Harry could not have been happier.

Unfortunately, Draco had a trick of his own. Draco stripped down to only his robe and then let the garment slowly pool to his feet. First thing Harry noticed was the blonde's pale, creamy skin. Then his eyes took note of his small figure before feasting on the hardness of Draco's cock.

Harry nearly swooned as he took note of Draco's rather large size. The Slytherin caught Harry's eyes and held them as he stepped forward. Harry swallowed down his groan of longing and waited for the blonde's hands to touch him. He felt the hands a moment later and noticed his breathing hitch in the next moment.

Draco bit Harry's lip again before he kissed the dark haired boy. Harry parted willingly and allowed Draco to dominate the kiss. The blonde haired boy grabbed one of Harry's legs and brought it around his waist. Harry felt a groan slip past his lips when he felt Draco's erection pressed against his hole.

"Beg for it," Harry heard the Slytherin demand in a whisper.

"Draco..." he murmured seductively. "Take me and make me cry out in wanting. Fuck me like the Gryffinwhore you think I am."

Harry leaned forward and licked Draco's bottom lip. The Slytherin stared at the emerald eyed Gryffindor. He was shocked, but he didn't let that show. Pressing even closer to The-Boy-Who-Lived, Draco kissed him deeply before beginning his sexual onslaught.

* * *

Draco was fairly surprised by Harry's language. '_So he knows how to talk dirty, does he...'_ he mused. _'Gryffinwhore indeed...'_ He smirked into the kiss. He felt Harry grind his hips against his own, almost whimpering in need He broke the intense kiss and dropped Harry's leg. The Gryffindor's face clearly displayed a look of hurt. Draco's smirk grew.

"No, not yet, Potter. You haven't earned it," he murmured. Draco leaned forward and latched onto Harry's collarbone, sucking and nibbling. Harry's head fell back as he moaned. Draco nipped at the tender, heated flesh, traveling down Harry's torso. He licked a trail around one of Harry's nipples, reaching up to tease the other with his delicate fingers. Harry writhed against the bonds, back arching into Draco's touch. His breath came out in ragged gasps as Draco sucked the hardened peak into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue playfully. Draco switched his attention to the other, sucking on it gently at first, then more aggressively. Harry groaned into his ear.

Draco released the abused nubs and moved down Harry's stomach, placing heated kisses as he went. He knelt down and gripped Harry's bucking hips firmly. Harry's eyes widened when he realized what Draco was about to do. Draco was amused by the Gryffindor's reaction. He watched as Harry's already flushed cheeks reddened further, just in anticipation. He grinned mischievously as he brought his mouth towards Harry's leaking erection...only to turn his head slightly and lick the area around his inner thighs. Harry let out a strangled gasp of both surprise and disappointment.

"Wh-wha...?" he panted. Draco continued licking all around Harry's cock...but never touched it.

"I told you...you haven't earned it yet..." he muttered against Harry's skin. Harry whimpered quietly, involuntarily trying to grind against Draco, trying to achieve some friction to ease the ache. Draco just gripped his hips harder, halting Harry's bucking.

Draco reached around and cupped Harry's arse with his hands. Harry trembled under his touch. Draco continued to trace around Harry's shaft, never coming into contact with it. He groaned repeatedly, trying to get Draco to do _something_ to it. But Draco just smirked and continued to tease him, manipulating him to his amusement.

He glanced up at Harry's face and saw that beads of sweat were rolling down his face, eyes closed, straining against the tie. Draco pressed his cool cheek against Harry's flushed skin.

"Do you really want me to...?" he muttered. Harry let out a ragged breath.

"Y-yes..." Draco moved his face closer to Harry's neglected erection.

"Then beg, Gryffinwhore. Tell me how much you want it." Harry could feel Draco's hot breath on his cock as he whispered his sentence. Each word sent a shudder of pleasure through the boy.

Draco gripped him tighter. He was curious to hear Harry's dirty talk again. He looked up and saw Harry hang his head, cheeks flaming. All his trademark Gryffindor courage had seemed to disappear in the face of true submission. Draco smirked.

"Please...I-I want it...I _need_ it..." Harry whispered. Draco shook his head and stood up, turning away.

"Pathetic, Potter. You haven't earned anything." He could picture Harry's panicked expression at his words.

"No! Please! Fuck me! Make me yours, anything!" Harry cried out desperately. Draco stood with his back to Harry for a moment, seemingly contemplating his decision. "Please...I want you so bad, it hurts..." he heard Harry whimper.

'_It seems his talk is just a mask...he's not a true whore at all...' _Draco mused. He turned around looking into Harry's pleading eyes. He knew what he was going to do right from the beginning, but he, like many predators, liked to toy with their prey first.

"Alright," he sighed. "As the Slytherin Sex God, how could I deny the Gryffinwhore?" He saw Harry's eyes light up, despite his scowl at Draco's utter arrogance. He smirked as he knelt down again, ignoring the pain in his knees. Now was not the time to worry about sore knees...

He looked up to watch Harry's reaction as he grasped the hardened member in front of him. Harry threw his head back at the long awaited contact. He let out a low, guttural moan, shaking against the pole.

Draco smiled as he started to stroke Harry's cock, slowly and teasingly. Harry struggled to stay standing, pulling on his bonds. Draco noticed that his hands and wrists were slightly red from rubbing against the tie so much.

Draco ran his thumb across the head of Harry's erection, eliciting a loud groan from the boy. He then lowered his head to it and ran his tongue up and down the underside of the shaft, making Harry tremble in ecstasy. He was pleased at how responsive Harry was.

'_I wonder if true whores are this responsive...'_

Harry was more than just a whore to Draco...not that he would tell him that, of course. He shook his head to rid his mind of those thoughts and concentrated on the task at hand.

He glanced up at Harry again, into his lust-filled eyes. He looked back down and closed his eyes. He lowered his mouth to Harry's cock and took it into his mouth. Harry hissed at the hot, moist feeling of Draco's mouth. His hips bucked wildly, thrusting into the wet heat. Draco gripped his hips roughly, stopping Harry's thrusts. He didn't feel quite like choking on a penis today...

Draco had underestimated the size of Harry's erection. It didn't all quite fit in his mouth, which surprise him. The part of it that wouldn't fit, he stroked in time with his bobbing head. He could tell that Harry was struggling not to lose control and thrust madly into his mouth. Harry let out strangled moans and gasps, his back arching away from the pole. Draco hummed around Harry's cock, making Harry cry out. Draco loved those pleasure-filled sounds and continued on.

He pulled away slightly to swirl his tongue around the head of Harry's cock, causing Harry to tremble uncontrollably and whimper. He sensed Harry was close to release and pulled away. Harry looked as if he were about to cry from the sudden loss of contact. Draco stood up and pressed himself against the slightly smaller boy and captured his lips with his own. His tongue writhed against Harry's searching his mouth earnestly.

He broke the kiss to suck on Harry's neck, lifting his leg and wrapping it around his waist as before. His aching erection was positioned at Harry's entrance. He felt Harry shaking against him, and he released his neck, panting.

"Are you sure you want this, Harry...?"

'_What?!'_ Draco thought.

Harry looked just as surprised as Draco was at his murmured question. Harry stared at him for a short moment, and then nodded.

"I'm sure, Draco. I want you...fuck me until I can't walk..." Harry whispered back. In the back of Draco's mind, a tiny voice breathed a single thought.

_Please don't just be lust..._

Draco ignored it and smiled. He wrapped his arms around Harry's chest, clutching his toned back. "Oh, I'll make _sure_ of THAT..."

He angled his hips slightly, getting comfortable. He suddenly remembered the lack of lubricant. Harry must have noticed his hesitation.

"It's alright...keep going," Harry whispered. Draco merely nodded. He hoped he wouldn't hurt Harry...

The head of his cock pressed against Harry's hole. In one swift movement, he pushed past the ring of flesh, burying himself inside of Harry completely. They let out a loud moan, echoing each other. Draco stopped, letting Harry adjust. He really should have stretched him out first...Harry groaned against Draco's shoulder.

"Does it hurt...?" Draco asked, concerned. He felt Harry shake his head.

"N-no...just..._move!_" he grunted.

"Pushy Gryffindor." Draco scowled.

"Irritating Slyther-" Harry was cut off by another moan as Draco pulled out and thrust in again. He repeated his actions, keeping it slow and steady.

"Oh..._yesss..._h-harder..._faster..._" Harry growled a short while later as he shuddered against Draco. He complied with Harry's demands, thrusting harder and faster. Harry's breathing grew ragged and uneven, groaning in time with Draco's thrusts. "Oh...Oh gods, Draco..." he panted. Draco reached down between their sweat slicked bodies and grasped Harry's saliva covered cock, stroking in rhythm with his thrusts. Harry's moans grew in volume, rumbling in his chest and echoing around the empty room. Draco turned his head and rested it on Harry's shoulder.

He continued penetrating the boy under him, hissing at the hot, tightness of Harry's arse. He doubted anything could feel more..._intense._ His eyes suddenly caught something in the corner of the dim room. He hadn't really noticed it before; he was too focused on a certain someone...

He was watching himself fuck Harry in some sort of mirror. His cock seemed to grow harder, if possible, at the incredible image. He watched as he impaled Harry repeatedly, watched as Harry threw his head back and let out a passion-filled moan.

Seeing the image was unbelievably arousing...just as all his dreams were at night...but _feeling_ it at the same time...it was...indescribable. He heard Harry cry out, louder than ever before. He turned away from the enchanting mirror to look at Harry first-hand. Apparently, he had hit Harry's pleasure spot. He aimed and thrust again, harder than before. Harry nearly screamed, arching into Draco so much, it looked as if his back were about to snap in two.

He pounded into Harry relentlessly, hitting that spot repeatedly. Harry's voice grew hoarse from crying out so loudly and often.

"Harry...Harry..." Draco chanted with each thrust. The tightness was overwhelming...the heat, almost unbearable. He felt his climax nearing and he moaned. He wanted release so bad...it felt like he would explode if he didn't...but he also wanted this moment to last forever, to stay in this unbelievable pleasure for all time. His thrusts grew uncoordinated and desperate. His and Harry's ragged gasps and pants echoed through the room.

"D-Draco...oh...oh god...I-I..." Harry panted. Draco's hand stroked Harry's leaking cock mercilessly, continuing to pound into him. "I-I'm gonna..."

"Oh, Merlin, Harry..." he moaned. His release was close...so was Harry's. Only a little bit more...so clo-

He froze when he heard the door creak open behind them.

* * *

This story was actually inspired by The Great Gatsby movie. You see, they were playing this really jazzy, stripper-esque music, and I had an image of Harry stripping to the music for Draco stuck in my mind for quite a while. Actually, I also drew a picture for Elizabeth. You can find it at my deviant, located on my profile, also titled Come Hither.

Hm...This is only half of it, as you can tell. Review and I'll post the other half soon, kay? Key word here: **Review!**

Feel free to comment on just _my_ writing or just _Elizabeth's_, or _both_, since we would love to hear CONSTRUCTIVE criticism about our writing. However, it won't be as effective if you just criticize it as a whole, because our respective writing styles are decidedly **different**. Just to let you know.

-KT


	2. Come Hither pt 2

Sorry about the long wait...I was just too...lazy, really, to type the rest. But not any more! Woo! So anyways, I give you the second half of Come Hither. Enjoy, and don't forget to **review!!**

**The story starts out with Harry's POV**, so Elizabeth is writing. Remember that whenever you see a line, the POV is changing!

* * *

He was so close. Draco had stopped though, and Harry nearly cried out in disappointment. His eyes were squeezed shut as Draco's cock pulsed inside of him. Panting raggedly, Harry opened his eyes and saw Draco's panic stricken eyes. 

"W...why...d-did...you...s-stop...?" he pleaded quietly.

"Shh."

Draco muttered something and Harry felt a cold chill run down his body. He recognized the sensation that occurred when a disillusionment charm was placed on him by Moody last year. When he went to look at Draco, he couldn't see him. Although he could still feel him inside him, Harry wanted to see Draco's lust filled eyes boring into his own. When Harry made a low groan in the back of his throat, he felt Draco's hand hunt around for his mouth. He found it and pressed his palm against it firmly.

Harry then heard the room's door creak and he tensed. As he looked over, he nearly died of embarrassment at seeing Professor McGonagall stepping into the room. He remained silent and motionless until he felt Draco move inside him again. At the returning friction, Harry had to bite his tongue to stop his sounds of absolute desire from issuing forth. When Draco hit his spot again, Harry nearly cried out his pleasure.

Draco removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth. Harry felt him smirking against his lips.

_What a..._

Draco thrust into him again, making Harry nearly cry out again. He then felt Draco place a hand on his chest and slide down his body, resting on his leaking cock. He grasped it and began to stroke in time with his thrusts, making Harry gasp in surprise. He watched in horror as McGonagall looked over at him from her place in the corner.

_SHIT!!_

He saw McGonagall narrow her eyes and walk towards them. Draco continued with his ministrations, thrusting into him slowly.

_He can't see her! STOP!!_

McGonagall kept walking towards them, her eyes searching for the source of the noise. Harry bit Draco's lip in order to try and warn him of her presence. Draco just took it as a sign to thrust harder. Harry's head fell back as Draco hit his pleasure spot. A moan escaped his lips involuntarily. He turned quickly to watch McGonagall's eyes widen in shock. He watched in terror as she reached a hand out towards him, like Snape had in his first year, hoping to grasp the invisibility cloak he thought...or knew... was there. He shut his eyes, his body tensing, awaiting the moment her quivering hand connected with his flesh.

"Minerva?" Harry heard Dumbledore's voice call from the hall. His horror increased exponentially when Dumbledore's head appeared in the doorway. "Come now, we mustn't dawdle." McGonagall pulled her hand away and turned away, walking towards Dumbledore.

"Of course, Albus." She grabbed a roll of parchment from the nearby desk and exited the room. Harry's eyes connected with Dumbledore's for a brief moment before Dumbledore followed McGonagall out into the hall.

_Oh, God, he knows..._

Harry's thoughts were halted as Draco muttered another spell. Harry looked into Draco's eyes and begged him to end his glorious torture. Draco's lips met his own and then he moved again. As Draco hit his pleasure point mercilessly, Harry cried out passionately, the events of a few moments before completely forgotten.

"D-Draco...I...I-I'm..."

Harry groaned deeply as his muscles tightened around Draco's cock. He released all over Draco's hand and their stomachs. Draco thrust twice more before he held himself against Harry's mark and released. His warm cum coated all of Harry's hole. They stayed in that position for a moment longer, panting and sweating. Breathing irregularly, Draco reached up and released Harry's arms from his tie.

"Draco...?" Harry whispered against the blonde's neck as he wrapped his extremely sore arms around Draco's waist.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Will you let me dance for you...?"

"I thought you already did?"

"No...Sit back and I'll show you what I mean."

He pushed Draco back and into a chair he had conjured. Draco looked up at the Gryffindor golden boy and waited. Harry sauntered up to Draco and ran his fingers across his chest. Giving the Slytherin Prince a smirk, he proceeded to give Draco his best lap dance. Music wasn't needed for it, because Harry had nearly memorized all the music from the record. His body seemed to move on its own, moving in time with the music playing in his head.

Draco groaned as he felt Harry's arse grind against his rapidly hardening erection. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and continued to tease the poor blonde.

By the time he had stopped, Draco was rock hard again. Harry straddled Draco's lap and lowered himself down. His heat engulfed Draco's cock and he lifted up only to slam back down. Draco let out a strangled growl and thrust up as Harry came down.

Continuing, Harry bounced on Draco's lap until the two both cried out in abandon. Draco released deep again as Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder. Harry placed a gentle kiss on Draco's neck before lifting his head. Draco looked up at the emerald eyed boy and smirked.

"Nice dance."

"I'll dance for only you."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because I love you."

And at that moment, Draco froze. Harry watched as Draco's eyes fiery, passion filled eyes iced over and hardened. He shoved Harry away. Staring up speechless, Harry watched as Draco grabbed his clothes and dressed, refusing to meet Harry's eyes. Only when the door slammed behind Draco's retreating figure did Harry begin to cry.

* * *

_Love...LOVE?! How could he speak of LOVE?!_

Draco stormed out of the room and made his way downstairs. He walked blindly, not truly seeing the things around him. His body seemed to move on his own while his mind whirled.

Love...it was ridiculous. How could Harry say he loved him...and with such ease! He scowled and walked faster. He soon found himself at the foot of the large marble staircase again. Shaking his head, he sat on the second to last step.

_It's not real,_ he stated plainly in his mind. _It can't be._ He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. _How could he love ME...?_ He stared out into the large hall, watching the torches on the wall cast flickering shadows on the wall. His mind flashed back through the past few years.

Every day, it seemed, he and Harry would fight. They would tear each other down, trying to strike the weak spots in each other, to make the other snap and crumble. He had gotten so used to the bickering they used to do. But he had come to realize that the fighting had become...childish. Although they still fought, all the...animosity had gone out of it. Draco found himself looking around the castle for Harry for a completely different reason. When his eyes connected with Harry's, his heart would speed up, but not with anger...quite the opposite, actually, and it scared the hell out of him.

Draco had never felt this way before, and he tried to deny it. He didn't recognize this feeling, and he ran from it...literally, apparently. He disguised his feelings with his mask of hatred...but it was all broken tonight. As soon as he saw Harry's half-naked figure swaying seductively in front of him, his resolve crumbled and he did the unthinkable.

Draco shook his head and sighed. He hated Harry. He hated Harry for being so strong...for having the strength to do what he...a _Malfoy_...could not. Harry had been able to express his feelings...so _easily..._he cursed under his breath.

Draco didn't use words like 'caring' and 'love'. He knew...generally...about his feelings...he just couldn't put words to them...and he hated it.

He sighed again and buried his face in his arms. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Harry standing halfway down the stairs. He saw tears shining in his eyes and felt his heart clench at the sight. "Draco..." Harry whispered.

* * *

After his sobs had subsided, Harry redressed. He was sore and had limited mobility. Never before had Harry wished he had worn a shirt. He got rid of the pole and record player before crossing the room. 

He passed the Mirror of Erised and glanced at it. The image of Draco kissing and holding him lovingly reflected back at him. Harry felt the tears return and left the room. As he walked down the hall, Harry wondered what he had done wrong.

Draco had been gentle and had seemed concerned that Harry might be hurt. What had happened between that time? Had Draco realized that he was with him and was repulsed? Then it hit him.

Harry had told Draco that he loved him. Remembering how Draco had stiffened, Harry knew Draco didn't love him back. Draco had only thought of him as a cheap fuck...a true Gryffin-whore. That knowledge hurt more than Harry wanted to admit. Allowing his tears to continue, Harry turned to go downstairs and stopped when he saw the platinum blonde hair.

"Draco..." Harry whispered.

The grey-eyed Slytherin turned to look at the Gryffindor. Harry knew tears were running down his face and yet he did nothing to stop them. Instead, Harry made his way down the stairs and managed to get past Draco. He walked until Draco's hand grabbed his wrist.

"Harry..."

With just the sound of his name from the other's lips, Harry collapsed. The blonde pulled the dark haired Gryffindor on his lap. Harry's eyes leaked tears onto Draco's nightshirt. He knew he was acting immaturely, but Harry couldn't stop.

He felt a hand in his hair and looked up from Draco's chest. The Slytherin was watching him and Harry leaned up to kiss him. Draco's hand slid down to his neck and held their lips together.

When the two broke for air, Draco leaned in and kissed Harry's tears away. Harry held Draco and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. The two remained together until Harry asked the question he so desperately wanted answered.

"Draco...do you love me...?" he whispered.

The blonde stiffened and Harry glanced up at him. His grey eyes were tinged with inner turmoil before become shielded by his mask. Harry felt his panic rise and decided on the last course of action. He quickly kissed the blonde and straddled his lap.

Draco kissed the Gryffindor boy back and arched forward into the other's chest. The kiss turned heated almost immediately. Harry felt Draco's cock through their clothes and ground down. The grey eyed Slytherin groaned as Harry pulled his lips from his.

"Harry, I..."

There was the sound of footsteps coming down the hall and the two froze. They footsteps got louder and Draco started muttering. Harry felt the chill from earlier and looked to see that the two had disappeared. Holding his breath, Harry looked down the hall.

Snape was walking down the corridor looking for students out of bed. Releasing the air he was holding, Harry clung to Draco tightly. He felt the blonde's hand inside of his robes. When Draco's hand wrapped around his cock, Harry had to bite back his moan of pleasure. He wasn't quite sure what it was about torturing him while others were around...

Slowly, Draco rubbed Harry's tip and stroked his full length. Harry bit back his sounds of pleasure as he felt himself coming closer to the edge. With just a few sharp pulls, Harry fell apart. His orgasm hit him hard and he leaned against Draco to rest his worn body. He tasted blood and he realized that he had bit his lip too hard while trying to hold his moans in.

Snape had stopped at the mouth of the staircase and was looking around. Harry tried to keep his pants quiet while the professor looked around. Satisfied, Snape walked down the hall and rounded the corner. Muttering again, Draco used the countercharm.

"Draco, I love you so much and...I don't care if you don't love me back. I can't stand to be apart from you and it's so fucking hard to pretend to hate you. I love you...I love you...," Harry said as the tears started again.

Draco was silent and Harry knew it was pointless. He made to get up but the blonde held him down. Their eyes met and Draco sighed.

"Harry...I..."

* * *

Draco's heart pounded as he held Harry in his lap. Harry had said the word 'love' five times now. Why couldn't he? What was holding him back? Draco just held Harry against him, relishing in the feeling of Harry's warm body pressed up against his. 

Suddenly, a thought hit him and he held Harry tighter. He knew that if he said those three words, it would mean that he accepted it. It meant that if he said it, they would undoubtedly begin a 'relationship' that would rock the castle's foundation. Teachers and students alike would gape at them, prodding into their lives. It also meant that his father would catch wind of it. He couldn't even imagine the look on his father's face when he found out that his future death eater son was fucking Harry Potter...and in...LOVE...with him, to top it off. He sighed again and looked into Harry's curious eyes.

"Harry..."

"Yes?"

"I..." He stopped and sighed again. He leaned forward and captured Harry's lips with his own. After a short while, he pulled away slightly, pulling Harry closer to him.

"I...l-lo...love...you," he muttered against Harry's lips, trembling slightly. Harry's breathing hitched when he heard Draco's words, which made Draco wince. "But..."

Harry pulled away to look at Draco. "But what?" Draco looked away, unable to meet Harry's gaze.

"But...we can't..." His heart broke as he said it, but he knew it was true. He knew that no matter how much he wanted to, he could never be with Harry. As long as this bloody war continued on, he was destined to be unhappy, forever caught in his father's shadow. He pushed Harry's shocked figure away and stood up slowly, making his way towards the dungeons.

He expected Harry to run up to Gryffindor tower, crying. Instead, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a face press into his back.

"To hell with your father..." Harry muttered into Draco's back. Draco felt a smirk tug at his lips, but he resisted the urge. Instead, he stood there, contemplating the situation at hand.

Despite the fact that he knew the repercussions of a relationship with him, Harry still wanted to be with him. It confused him, but also made him incredibly happy. His thoughts were halted as Harry spoke again.

"Draco, I've never truly been happy. Everyone I've loved has been taken away from me...don't let your father take you from me...don't let Voldemort take you...please, let me be happy...let _yourself_ be happy..." Draco's robes grew wet as Harry began to sob once again, his body shaking against Draco's. He felt his own eyes burn, but he blinked rapidly. No matter how many Malfoy rules and principles he had completely disregarded today, he knew that a Malfoy never..._never_ allowed a single tear to fall.

He stood there, Harry still clinging desperately to him, thinking. His thoughts focused on the future...on what would happen if he continued to live like he did. He saw himself...a replica of his father. Wearing the same mask and robes, bowing at the feet of the monster known as Voldemort. Forever unhappy, under the command of someone who ruled by fear, for a cause that he didn't truly believe in. He frowned at the prospect of it all.

He pried Harry's trembling hands off of his waist and turned around to face him. Harry's face was shining with tears, his glasses were crooked, and his eyes were red and swollen. _What a prat..._ he thought. He leaned forward and kissed him, ignoring the wetness of Harry's cheeks.

"To hell with my father," he whispered.

He half expected his father to leap out from the shadows at that exact moment, wand blazing, with an army of eager death eaters behind him, screaming maniacally about Draco's betrayal. When no such threat arrived, he relaxed, pulling Harry by the waist closer to him. When their chests connected, he could feel Harry's heart beating wildly against his. Harry pulled away to remove his glasses and wipe his eyes with the heel of his palm.

"You probably th-think I'm a prat..." he whispered. "Crying over all this..." Draco smirked and nodded his head.

"That's true. I do think you're a prat." Draco watched as Harry's shoulders slumped dejectedly. He closed the gap between them and pulled Harry into his arms, resting his chin on Harry's head. "But now you're _my_ prat..." Harry smiled despite his tears and reached up and pulled Draco close for a kiss. Draco smiled into the kiss, cupping Harry's arse, eliciting a gasp from the so-called Gryffin-whore. Harry pulled Draco deeper into the kiss, running his tongue along Draco's lip. He gladly opened up and let Harry in, letting him explore his mouth. He felt himself grow hard once again, moaning slightly. He suddenly heard something that froze him to the very core.

"Draco...what _are_ you doing?"

_Oh. Dear. GOD._

He shoved Harry away so hard that he stumbled and fell to the floor. Harry's glasses fell off and skittered across the stone floor, echoing throughout the hall. Draco remained motionless, his mind whirling out of control.

_That...voice...Dear, Merlin, it's HIM!_

Draco felt as though he were hyperventilating. His hands began to shake uncontrollably, so he clenched them at his side. His brain had completely shut down, overloaded with panic.

_No...no! No-no-no! Not him...not Father!_

He swallowed, hoping to dislodge the lump in his throat before turning around to face his father. Instead of the shock of platinum blonde hair, not unlike his own, enraged face, wand blazing, army of death eaters behind him, Lucius Malfoy he expected, his gaze was instead met by the tall, dark, and quite possibly the farthest you could get from handsome, form of his Potions professor. After his heart restarted, Draco looked up into Snape's face.

Snape scowled down at him, an unfamiliar emotion playing across his face. He crossed his arms and waited for Draco to respond. Draco stood speechless for quite a while, still not believing it was Snape standing before him and not his father.

"Well?" Draco's brain returned to reality.

"Uh...I was...showing Potter here...uh..."

"How to snog, perhaps?" If he weren't so mortified at the moment, Draco would have laughed his arse off at the fact that Snape had just said 'snog'. Instead, he just flushed Gryffindor scarlet and remained silent.

Snape turned to glance at Harry, who was still sprawled on the floor, and frowned, as if trying to hide a smirk. He turned back to Draco.

"I must say, Mr. Malfoy...your taste is..._severely _flawed." Draco paled, though it didn't do much, at the realization that Snape would tell his father. Snape frequently visited the manor, and was a death eater as well.

_Oh shit._

Snape's voice broke through his thoughts. "I suggest that if you don't want the whole population of the school...or a certain master of your entire existence...to know by dawn, you be quite a bit more discrete with your...trysts...?" He raised an eyebrow and stared at him. Draco nodded slowly, awestruck. Snape grunted and turned towards his quarters, leaving two baffled students in his wake.

Harry found his glasses and placed them back on his face, staring after Snape's retreating figure.

"Did he just-" Harry started.

"Yes," Draco replied.

"-say '_snog_?!'"

* * *

Yes, I know. Crappy ending. But how do you end a story like this? I know! With a SEQUEL! YAY! Yes, I plan to write a sequel. Or rather...WE plan to...however, there may be an addition. My OTHER dear friend, whose pen name is JadeCrescent Fallen, (I implore you to check out her stuff...amazing), might want to add a POV to it. A plot is already in the works, so stay tuned for that. 

I edited this half quite a bit...I bet you can tell where in Harry's POV, since my style is so different from Elizabeth's...I wrote the part about McGonagall and Dumbledore, just to let you know. (Damn her for not writing more...)

I hope you enjoyed this fic...I hope it didn't scar your mind...and if it did, then I am proud of myself...hehe. Anyways. Like I said, stay tuned for the sequel, and **REVIEW. **Authors like reviews, don't you know.

Oh, nearly forgot. I want to draw a picture about this story, and I need a line from it as like...the tagline, I suppose. I can't pick one, so could YOU guys do it? Choose ONE line from the fic that you think would be good and put it in your review, if you could. It would mean a lot to me.

**REVIEW.** Plain and Simple.

-KT


	3. UPDATE

Alright. Since most of you don't care to read my profile for updates, I shall tell you this here: For those of you who liked CH, there is a sequel coming. It is currently in the works as we speak. However, issues have arisen on how to release it. There is a poll on my profile listing the choices; I ask to you to vote there. Then again, I know it's probably too much work for some of you, hehe! And so, please leave a review or send me a note with your opinion. It's greatly appreciated.

**How do you want CH 2 to be released?**

The entire story uploaded when finished, as a whole.

The entire story uploaded when finished, one chapter a week.

Each chapter uploaded when finished.

There are pro's and con's about each option. I'm sure you can figure them out. Please, PLEASE leave me/Elizabeth feedback, 'cause we kinda really want to get it out as soon as possible, but we are far from done…-sigh-.

Best wishes,

-KT


End file.
